


Move on

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, changki rise, legal in Korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun are both going through a breakup in different ways, and they meet in the middle of their struggle to make each other's lives better.





	Move on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a one shot!  
> I hope you like it <3  
> It's been a while since I last updated, but I'm still writing and I'll be posting things from time to time ^^

Changkyun lied on his bed with a heavy heart that Saturday morning. He didn’t feel like getting up. His curtains were closed and everything was dark around him. His apartment was silent, the only sound he heard was his shower, that needed to be fixed and let drops of water fall from time to time. Changkyun never liked his place, he lived there because he could afford it, but he would move out as soon as he possible. The ash-blond haired man turned to the side and stared at the wall. The night before, he had thrown all the pictures he had, wishing to finally forget about everything for a while. His ex boyfriend wouldn’t come back, and having those pictures there was worse than not seeing him anymore. He still loved him, but the other had cheated on him more than once. He couldn't keep on forgiving him and pretending nothing had happened.

Changkyun sighed, knowing perfectly well it had been four months already. ‘Why can't I get over him?’ he asked himself, recalling his friends’ words. The guys believed he deserved better and kept on reminding him of the bad things his ex boyfriend did. It worked a little, but the ash-blond thought about the good memories when he was alone. He had been in a relationship for five years after all, something like that wasn’t easy to let go.

The front door could be heard from afar, followed by Hoseok’s steps. Changkyun felt grateful towards his best friend, but he needed to pretend he didn’t exist for a day. He had to put up with people the whole week at the small printing house he owned, and he seriously didn’t want to see anyone that day. Slowly, Hoseok’s steps got closer and closer until his feet stopped under his door frame. “Hey” his voice came out as a whisper. “Changkyunnie” he added, walking to his bed and sitting on it. His hand reached for the younger’s ash-blond locks and he smiled softly. “I brought some breakfast” he announced, and Changkyun wasn’t surprised. Hoseok never forgot about him.

“Hyung, can I sleep more?” the younger asked, not having enough energy to get up yet.

“Oh, come on! I don’t wanna be alone” Hoseok begged, pouting like a kid. Changkyun turned to look at him and chuckled, lazily shifting to a sitting position. His hyung seemed extremely satisfied as he got what he wanted. He stood up and went straight to the kitchen to place everything on top of the tiny peninsula Changkyun usually ate on.

When the younger finally managed to go to the bathroom and get dressed in some loose t-shirt and sweatpants, he found Hoseok in the kitchen, sending texts to his girlfriend. He had bought coffee and a few pastries he knew were Changkyun's favorites. The ash-blond man sat in front of his friend and flashed him a tiny smile, almost invisible. “Thank you for this” he said, appreciating all small things Hoseok did for him.

“It's fine, Kyun-ah” the elder reached for his hand across the table and made circular motions with his thumb. “How are you today? I know how depressed you become on Saturdays” he asked and stated those words Changkyun didn't like hearing. It wasn't depression, he was just tired and wished to be invisible at least once a week. He was dealing with people all the time, so craving for some time alone was not weird.

“I'm good… just tired” Changkyun replied, trying not to say anything else.

“Well, I'm glad you are fine because I have a surprise for you” Hoseok grinned, showing his perfect teeth. He then let go of Changkyun's hand and took out some strange flyer from his pocket. “We'll go clubbing tonight!” he excitedly shouted, standing up from his chair. “And you will meet someone to fuck there” he added, making Changkyun roll his eyes. “Someone cool to help you get over that douche” he kept on talking but the younger didn't want to hear anything else.

“I won't go to a nightclub and fuck some stranger, Hoseok-hyung” Changkyun glared.

“It will be good for you! You've been locked in your apartment this whole time, doing nothing on weekends because that dickhead you had as a boyfriend cheated on you and hurt you” Hoseok yelled, and he was a little scary. He got very intense every time he wanted something, and made Changkyun surrender. He had a strong power, so he didn't have other choice and sighed.

“Fine, I'll go with you… but no fucking!” the ash-blond assured.

“Okay, no fucking” Hoseok smiled.

  
  
  
  
  


The night sky had always been a gorgeous sight for Kihyun. He enjoyed sitting on his favorite armchair with a glass of wine in his hand as he admired it. The shining stars, floating around that dark blue space made him wonder what was out there. It made him think about how small humans truly were, and how stupid it was to ask questions and try to find out everything when there were so many things they'd never know. Kihyun used to have so many doubts before, but at that moment he lived his life happily. He decided to just relax and see his problems differently, and it had helped him a lot.

Kihyun considered himself a happy man, and he changed his point of view one night he was at the same spot, staring at that immense universe above him. It happened just after he had the biggest argument with his ex husband, and it made him see clearly. After he dried his tears he went back into his home and headed to his bedroom. He took a quick glance at his sleeping daughters and covered himself in those soft sheets, falling into slumber immediately. He had put his fear and sadness away that night, and he felt whole at that instant.

Now, he was there at the balcony, admiring the dark blue sky once again. He had to wait and he thought it would be a good idea to stay there, at his favorite place. Minhyuk and his husband Hyunwoo would pick him up in a few minutes, and he was all dressed up already. They had a big party that Saturday and Kihyun was excited. It was Hyungwon's birthday and Kihyun thanked the heavens it was his ex husband's turn to take care of the kids. He wanted to feel like a dumb teenager for the last time. He wanted to drink and dance… and maybe kiss a handsome stranger. He was craving for some action after a year of nothing.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo rang his doorbell after 10 minutes, and Kihyun quickly headed downstairs. His apartment was on the 7th floor, so he took the elevator. He checked on his reflection as he was going down and thought he looked good. His blond locks were carefully styled and his clothes were fashionable. He seriously felt ten years younger, his 30 weren't noticeable anymore. When he reached the car, Minhyuk opened the window to compliment him. “Wow, Kihyun-ah!” he blew a kiss at him as a joke. “Aren't those your old clothes?” he asked as Kihyun got in the vehicle.

“Yes, they are” the younger replied with a bright smile on his lips. “I decided to try them on again, and they still fit!” he happily said, getting in the car and closing the door behind himself.

“You look so young! If I hadn't known you at all, I wouldn't have noticed you are 30” Minhyuk told him, earning a giggle from him. “Are you planning to seduce someone?” he asked and Kihyun nodded.

“I want to see if I still have my spark” he joked, brushing his fingers through his soft blond locks in a sexy manner.

“I'm sure you still have it, but looking like that you'll get a teenager” Kihyun laughed at Minhyuk's reply, because it was true. He would surely get a younger man looking that way, but maybe that was what he needed. Men his age were boring, they were all day long complaining about being old or about their annoying kids. Kihyun loved his daughters and they usually behaved perfectly, and he didn't think he was old for being 30.

“I want someone nice! If he's younger than me, it will be a nice experience” Kihyun winked at Minhyuk, making him laugh. “It's not like I'll marry him or something” he added and the three of them agreed on that.

“No more marriage” Hyunwoo said.

“No more marriage!” Kihyun yelled, raising his fist in the air. Hyungwon's party would be fun, the blond knew it. He had to keep his positive attitude and have a nice time. Being sad wasn't an option anymore, he had already moved on. His ex husband had no power on him.

  
  
  


After a while of being at Hyungwon's birthday party in that noisy and crowded place, Kihyun decided to check his surroundings. He walked around, watching some people dance happily and some others drink different types of fluorescent beverages. The blond wanted some action, but he was very picky with men, he didn't like anyone. It was stupid considering it would be a one night stand, but he couldn't have sex with someone he didn't find at least good looking.

Kihyun searched for a while, until he spotted him sitting in the middle of the huge bar, playing with his glass of water as if he was bored. It was a man in his twenties, probably, with ash-blond hair and a very manly back. He had a very good profile in Kihyun's opinion, and when he went closer, he realized it wasn't just his profile. His whole face was handsome, and Kihyun knew he found the one. He didn't waste time and approached him, pretending he hadn't seen him yet. He didn't want to look desperate, so he ordered a drink only for himself and waited.

“Boring night?” Kihyun asked while the bartender prepared his daiquiri. The stranger turned to look at him and his eyes widened. The blond hoped that reaction was good, because he really liked the man.

“Um… I… No! I'm just… waiting for my friend to come back” the ash-blond stuttered, flashing him the most awkward smile he had ever seen. ‘He's perfect’ he thought, immediately knowing the guy wasn't the type who fucked three men or women per night.

“Oh, I see” Kihyun grinned, stretching his arm to shake the stranger's hand. “I'm Kihyun, by the way. Nice to meet you” he said and the other smiled genuinely this time.

“I'm Changkyun” the guy replied, and stared awkwardly at him for a few seconds. Kihyun thought he had to say something before the air around them became too dense.

“Is that water?” the blond asked, and Changkyun seemed embarrassed, but Kihyun didn't mean it that way. “Oh, I don't mean it like a bad thing! I was just making sure you weren't drinking pure vodka or something like that” he added, making the guy giggle.

“I just don't like getting drunk, and I have absolutely zero tolerance” Changkyun confessed and they both laughed. The bartender placed Kihyun’s daiquiri on the bar, and he took a short sip. It was delicious, though it was a bit strong.

“Same here” the blond trailed off, drinking some more.

“It seems that you don’t care much” Changkyun joked, pointing at his glass. Kihyun chuckled and stared at his companion with a playful grin.

“I don’t, actually” he admitted. “I want to relax and do whatever I want tonight” he smiled at Changkyun, and he nodded. Kihyun contemplated whether to buy him a coke or something. He wanted to make it clear he liked him, and he thought that was a good option. “Can I buy you a coke? You drink that, right?” he asked and the guy laughed.

“Yeah” Changkyun answered, and Kihyun ordered a coke for him. “Thank you” he told the blond once the bartender handed him the drink. “Hey, I must warn you... I’m a very awkward person” Changkyun said, but Kihyun had already noticed. It wasn’t so hard when the man was clearly uncomfortable around him, and he took the glass of coke with slightly shaking hands.

“Really?” the blond joked. “I really don’t mind” he added seriously this time. “I actually find it cute how awkward you are” he winked, and Changkyun giggled nervously. “Don’t worry, I just wanted someone to talk and you looked extremely bored” Kihyun tried his best to help the other relax, but it was hard when he was so taken aback. “I can leave if you want” he told him, drinking more of his daiquiri to finish it quickly. He would get back to the dance floor if the other didn’t want his company. But before he stood up, he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Don’t leave” Changkyun stated. “I-I want to talk” he said. “You were right… I’m extremely bored and I didn’t even want to come here today” he confessed, and Kihyun could see his face turning red.

“I assume your friend dragged you here” the blond said and Changkyun nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m here only for my friend’s birthday” Kihyun smiled. “I wanted to come just because of that” he tried to make the other feel less ashamed, and he achieved it.

“So you don’t go out often?” Changkyun asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

“Nope” Kihyun replied. “I never go out” he chuckled.

“Me neither” the ash-blond grinned at him.

“Hey, just out of curiosity… how old are you?” Kihyun asked, trying not to sound weird. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t do inappropriate things with a teen, and Changkyun looked young.

“I’m 27, you?” the ash-blond answered, and Kihyun felt relieved.

“I’m 30” he informed, and after that they kept on talking. Changkyun bought some beer, finally agreeing to drink a bit of alcohol, but that beer led to another, and then to another, and it went on like that. They were laughing so much and Kihyun became touchy at some point. He was tipsy, but he could tell Changkyun was wasted just by looking at him. He was telling him puns and laughing out loud with each one of them, even if they weren't funny, while clinging to the wooden bar as if it was his lifeline. At one moment, they started playing a Backstreet Boys song and Kihyun had to cover Changkyun’s mouth for a moment to prevent him from talking. “I love this song! Do you wanna dance?” he said, and the younger stood up enthusiastically.

“I love it too!” he yelled, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist to drag him around the place and into the crowd of dancing people. The blond spotted Minhyuk a few feet away from them and received a thumbs up from him. Kihyun didn’t know if he would have any action with Changkyun at all. The latter was clearly against drinking and fucking strangers, but Kihyun didn’t mind. He was having a lot of fun with him, and even if he wanted to try someone new, he wasn’t desperate for it. But Changkyun suddenly got closer to him, placing an arm around his waist as he danced. The blond got surprised at first; though he was tipsy and touchy, and he circled the younger’s neck after a few seconds - or milliseconds - of shock.

As they danced together, the lights blurred everything around Kihyun. The only thing he could see was Changkyun’s handsome face, and his lips were calling his attention so much. The younger wouldn’t let go of him, and he didn’t want to let go either. They were glued together and Kihyun couldn’t help to lean in, hoping the other would kiss back. “ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME?” the ash-blond suddenly yelled, making him stop midway. Kihyun didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t expecting it. “I MUST WARN YOU I'M TERRIBLE!” he added and made the elder laugh. “I SWEAR I AM! I THINK MY EX BOYFRIEND CHEA-” before he could go on and talk more nonsense, Kihyun kissed him.

Changkyun’s lips tasted like alcohol after all those beers he drank, but they were soft and fleshy. The blond felt the strong need to bite the lower one, so he did, slowly parting from the kiss to then lean in once again. The younger had lied, obviously. He wasn’t a bad kisser; on the contrary, he was very good. Kihyun touched his hair as their tongues explored each other’s mouths and Changkyun’s arms squeezed his waist, bringing him impossibly close. “You liar” the blond whispered in between their connected lips, but the younger neither noticed him moving nor heard him due to the loud music. Kihyun slowly parted and stared into Changkyun’s eyes. He was showing a worried expression on his face that told Kihyun he was expecting him to leave.

“I’M BAD, AREN’T I?” the ash-blond asked - yelling a little too loud -, concerned. He was still very drunk and Kihyun was sure his insecurities were because of that.

“YOU ARE NOT BAD, JUST A BIG FAT LIAR!” the elder yelled back, making his companion laugh and his concern immediately fade away. They smiled at each other for a few moments, until Kihyun reacted and kissed him again, losing himself in those addictive lips.

  
  
  
  
  


“Let me” the gorgeous stranger, Kihyun, told him while they stormed into his dark apartment, kissing hungrily. Changkyun was drunk as hell and he couldn't recall how things happened. He just remembered Kihyun talking to him at the bar and then them dancing to the music, brushing their bodies together and feeling that strong attraction. He also remembered himself concerned about his own kissing abilities, but the rest of the night was all a blur. He didn’t know how they got there or when they decided it, though he wasn’t in a right mind to question anything. Changkyun promised himself he wouldn't do it. He glared at Hoseok when he even suggested he should have a one night stand. But there he was, already addicted to Kihyun as they took their clothes off and left them on the hallway floor.

Changkyun felt his back being slammed against the bedroom's wall once they reached it, and not long after, a mouth latching around his hard, twitching member. “Fuck” he cursed under his breath, sliding his fingers through Kihyun's soft strands of hair while feeling that warm throat relaxing around his tip. “Ah… h-hyung” he moaned. “I'll c-come too f-fast if y-you… ah...” he had to stop talking the moment Kihyun sucked too hard and he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. However, the beautiful man kneeling in front of him listened to his pleading words and stopped, letting go of the length with an obscene sound.

“Let's move on then” Kihyun said, dragging him to the huge bed and french-kissing him as he climbed on his lap. They rolled their hips together, making their cocks brush, and Kihyun started jerking them off together. Changkyun squeezed his companion's buttocks and brought him closer, lowering his face to suck on his neck.

 

Minutes later, after a hot preparation and some more foreplay, Changkyun was penetrating him from behind, digging his nails in those tempting hip bones. His thrusts were fast and strong, and they got harsher as Kihyun demanded it. Changkyun's body felt hot and bothered, and he wasn't thinking when he turned his companion around and opened his legs to fuck him. He wanted to see his pleasured face, and it was the best decision he could make. Kihyun's eyes rolled back when his thrusts became too much for him, and Changkyun felt his walls clenching around his hard cock. When their orgasms came, the younger stroked Kihyun's erection, which was lying in between their bodies completely untouched. And that's when the beautiful stranger released. Changkyun did it seconds later into the condom, after watching his companion have his powerful orgasm.

They were only able to throw the condom into the trash bin and clean themselves a little before they fell asleep into each other's arms, tangling their limbs. Their naked bodies clang to each other, drained out of energy but completely satisfied. It was the best night Changkyun had in a long time, and he thought maybe Hoseok wasn't wrong after all.

  
  


The next morning when when he woke up, he opened his lids to find the room full of light. It was obvious they were both too drunk to even think about closing the curtains. Changkyun stared at the man sleeping by his side for a few seconds, and he smiled toothlessly. Kihyun was incredibly gorgeous and the ash-blond usually had trouble finding someone good looking - more after breaking up with his previous boyfriend -. Even if men were handsome, no one called his attention for the last months, so he was happy he was finally able to feel something for someone.

Changkyun touched the elder's bare skin in a gentle manner, admiring his beauty and thinking about asking him out when he woke up. But not long after, something called his attention. Right behind Kihyun, he spotted some pictures of his family. There were two cute little girls with an elderly woman who looked like Kihyun's mother, and just by that frame there was another. One Changkyun wished he never saw. The photo showed a happy Kihyun right next to a man at a wedding ceremony, and the ash-blond felt terrible when he saw the golden rings in the couple's fingers. “I fucked a married man” Changkyun whispered to himself, covering his mouth right after. What had he done? He spent months being heartbroken due to a cheater and he became some married asshole's mistress.

The ash-blond couldn't take it, he knew how it felt to be betrayed. He quickly stood up from the bed, doing his best not to wake Kihyun up so he didn't have to explain anything, and then got dressed. The apartment was huge, and Changkyun saw the kids’ bedrooms while he walked through the hallway in which they kissed the night before. How could Kihyun do it? He had daughters, for God's sake! Changkyun closed the main door behind his back and once he reached the elevator, he closed his eyes tightly. He would make sure not to listen to Hoseok's ideas ever again.

  
  
  
  


“What?! He left? Just like that?” Minhyuk asked, confused. “I saw you two chatting! He seemed to like you a lot” he added, incredulously.

“I know, right? I thought so too” Kihyun replied. “I was actually planning to ask him out this morning” he confessed. He didn't usually date anyone, but Changkyun had something. They had an irrational attraction, a connection he couldn't explain, and Kihyun knew the younger felt it too. They matched together like two puzzle pieces not only while having sex. They had similar behavior and similar values, a very important thing in Kihyun's opinion.

“What?! Was he really that person?” Minhyuk's eyes were wide. “Was he really the first person you would date after your husband?” he asked, and the slightly younger man nodded.

“He would have been…” Kihyun sighed, sliding his fingers through his blond locks. “But I guess he just wanted a one night stand” he said. “And I don't blame him, I wanted that too at first” he told his friends. “But I'm wondering why he left before breakfast… sneaking out is rude” Kihyun whined.

“Yes, it’s very rude” Hyunwoo told him. “But a lot of people do it, maybe he was that kind of man” the eldest suggested.

“Maybe… but he seemed so different” Kihyun stared blankly at his table. “Oh well… life goes on” he chuckled. “Who wants waffles?” he smiled, and his friends raised their hands.

  
  
  
  
  


“That's my boy!” Hoseok yelled when he saw Changkyun arrive. The younger was wondering what he was doing in his apartment at that time of the morning, more after partying the whole night. Though he didn't question it and entered his apartment in silence, ignoring the other's cheers. “How was it?” his friend asked, standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

“I don't want to talk about it” the ash-blond simply replied, heading to his living room after dodging his best friend.

“Wha-” Hoseok was so confused. “Why? What happened?” he added, sitting beside him on the couch. “I saw you two talking and you were having so much fun” the elder couldn't believe it, he thought his plan had been successful.

“He was funny and very charming but-

“Then what? Why did you leave his flat so early?” Hoseok interrupted him and he couldn't keep his composure anymore. It was hard to even think when he felt so dirty and guilty.

“He was married, Hoseok-hyung! That's why, okay?!” Changkyun snapped, showing a side of himself he didn't usually let out.

“But- wait, what?” his friend stopped his nonsense when he finally listened to Changkyun. “He was married?” the elder stared at him in disbelief.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you!” the ash-blond rolled his eyes.

“Ah… such luck you have, my friend”

“This was all your fault! I'm not going out ever again!” Changkyun tripped with several things as he headed to his bedroom, making a huge scandal as if he were a little kid. He then locked himself in his room and covered his head with his pillow, not hearing Hoseok anymore.

  
  
  
  


Weeks went by after that moment, and Kihyun found himself back in his routine. He went to the girls’ school, dropped them there, and then went to work. The company he worked for gave him extra work each night, and he had to put up with idiots all day. Though one thing was still present in his mind, and that thing was Changkyun. He remembered their conversation back at the bar, and he clearly remembered their passionate night. Kihyun wanted to convince himself maybe he had been needy and the other wasn't as good as he recalled. But he wasn't drunk, he was just tipsy, and he'd never felt such connection before.

As Kihyun walked down the street to the huge printing house his boss loved so much, he reviewed the material. He had to print several things, so he started cursing mentally when he saw it closed. “Why are they closed on a Thursday morning?” he asked no one in particular, letting out a long sigh. Kihyun stared at the building for a few seconds, contemplating on what to do. He knew his boss wanted that specific printing house, but he would do it his way that morning. Kihyun didn't think trying other one would do any harm.

He went down the street and walked around until he found a tiny printing house which sold graphic supplies as well. “Perfect” he muttered, quickly approaching the shop. When he pushed the doors open, he smiled. Everything looked pretty and clean inside. The different types of paper sheets were organized by color, just like the pens and pencils, and many other things. It was decorated with purple and blue lines around the walls, and the workers had matching uniforms. “This seems nice” he whispered, slowly approaching the counter. “Good morning!” he cheerfully greeted.

“Good morning, sir! How can I help you?” a man in his twenties replied.

“I need to print several things, it's for the department store around the block” he explained, and placed his boss’ pen drive on the counter.

“Oh! I'll take you to my boss then” the younger grinned, motioning with his hands for Kihyun to follow him. He guided him through the shop, and knocked on a door before entering an even bigger room with all types of machines. “Hyung, I've got a client for you” the worker said, and the moment his boss turned around, Kihyun dropped his jaw.

The owner there was Changkyun, the same man he took home a few weeks ago. And there he was, staring back into his eyes with equal surprise. “I'll leave you to him, sir! Have a nice morning” the employee said, leaving them completely alone in that huge room.

“Good morning” Kihyun told Changkyun, flashing him a tiny smile, though the younger didn't smile back, he actually seemed angry. “I'd like to-

“Please leave” the ash-blond ordered. Kihyun knew he was supposed to feel threatened by Changkyun's challenging glare, but he looked cute in his eyes. He had his locks tied up in a tiny ponytail, and his glasses were loosely resting on his nose. He looked incredibly handsome.

“Why do you want me to leave? I promise this job will give you a lot of money” Kihyun kept his smile, not giving up on him.

“I don't want filthy money” Changkyun growled. “If I touch your money I'll surely become a cheater like you” he surprised Kihyun big time with those words. A cheater? What did he mean?

“A c-cheater?!” the elder frowned in confusion.

“Yes! Don't pretend you didn't cheat on your husband with me! I saw the pictures…” Changkyun told him, and he blinked twice before bursting out in laughter. “Next time you should put those away before taking someone to fuck there” he was growing angrier and Kihyun knew he should say something, but he couldn't stop laughing. “Great, and now you are laughing at me” the younger rolled his eyes. “The door is right there. Leave!” he pointed at it with his index finger.

“Wait! I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation” Kihyun finally managed to calm himself down and dried the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, letting out small chuckles. “I get everything now!” he added and Changkyun frowned in confusion. “I was wondering why you left without even saying goodbye… But now I completely get it” the elder grinned toothlessly at the one in front of him. “Listen, I didn't cheat on anyone with you. I'm divorced, Changkyun” he told the younger, wishing to clarify everything. Kihyun didn't like cheaters, and he was obviously not one.

“Oh my God, you are not making me fall for that!” Changkyun yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I'm seriously divorced, I swear!” Kihyun lifted his hand and showed Changkyun he had no ring. The ash-blond blinked twice and stayed in silence for a few seconds. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something, and the elder hoped he would believe him.

“Then, why did you keep those pictures on your nightstand?” Changkyun asked.

“Oh, I forgot to explain that” Kihyun replied. “I keep them there so the kids won't think I hate their dad” he went on, slowly convincing Changkyun. The latter was still narrowing his eyes in distrust, but he seemed less tense than before. “I actually kept them in my drawer for a week and they asked so many questions I had to put them back” he chuckled, making the ash-blond smile a little. “Kids are very intense sometimes” he said, and Changkyun giggled, giving up on being mad.

“They really are” the younger went closer to Kihyun. “So” the ash-blond paused when he reached the elder's side. He then took Kihyun's pen drive and plugged it in the nearest computer. “What can I do for you?” he asked, staring into the blond's eyes with a playful smirk.

“I just needed to print a lot of things” Kihyun answered. “But now I also want to ask you out for coffee… if you don't mind me having kids, of course...” he winked and Changkyun chuckled.

“I thought you only wanted a one night stand” the younger frowned, stepping aside a bit to check on the pen drive's content. “Wow, this is a lot” the ash-blond said, surprised. “It will take a week, is that okay?” he seemed worried, but it usually took a week to print all the publicity and flyers.

“It's fine” Kihyun answered the last part first. “And I only wanted a one night stand at first… but I felt something more and I really want to get to know you better” the blond bit his lip in nervousness. He hadn't been nervous since he told his ex husband he didn't want to be with him anymore. But that was different, this was a good kind of nervousness; the kind he felt when he asked his ex husband out for the first time.

“Okay, yeah” Changkyun grinned. “And I don't mind you having kids… I love kids, actually” he handed the pen drive back to Kihyun. “Here you go, sir” he joked. “You can come back in a week for this - next Thursday -” he spoke, guiding him to the door. “Oh, wait” Changkyun went back to one of the desks and grabbed a pen to write something down. “This is for you” he said, giving the piece of paper he just ripped to Kihyun. The latter chuckled when he saw the neatly written phone number. ‘Designers’ he thought, thinking about some of his friends who were designers and were always trying to perfect their handwriting.

“Thanks” Kihyun smiled, taking the phone number from the younger's hand. “And this is for you” the elder whispered, giving Changkyun a quick peck on the lips. “Ups” he giggled. “I'm sorry! You look too handsome” he added and waved his hand at a startled Changkyun while walking through the hallway.

“You look incredibly handsome too!” a voice could be heard around the place, and Kihyun laughed at the younger's late reaction. He was happy he found Changkyun again. He really liked him and hoped they could slowly get to know each other. It was the first time in the whole year he considered going out with someone, and he was glad he found Changkyun in the middle of that huge bar full of people.

 


End file.
